Noyez Joël, P'tit Pois !
by Miss.Pupitre
Summary: "Dis-moi oui amour/Car, je t'annonce, le cœur lourd/Cette pompe chaude en émois/Que cet amour, c'est toi."


Bonsoir~

Me voici pour la première fois sur fandom MHA (mais pas la dernière, promis ;)) pour un OS de noël ! Il a été organisé par le forum Plus Ultra! - Forum Francophone de My Hero Academia (allez y faire un tour, les membres y sont supers) et ses modos et, comme le titre l'indique, mon Secret Santa est **Barron P'tit Pois** , j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^

Merci à ma bêta **Momo (Moira-chan)** et à toute la **Mafia Family** , on a rushé comme pas possible mais on y est arrivé xD

Petite précision pour que vous comprenez l'OS, au japon Noël est une fête à fêter entre amoureux ou amis et le nouvel an, c'est en famille contrairement à chez nous. Aussi, les japonais ont l'habitude d'acheter un KFC pour le réveillon de Noël ^^

 **Warning :** Ce texte fait mention de deux couples gay et d'un couple hétéro, mais rien de bien caliente, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous êtes mal à l'aise par rapport à l'homosexualité masculine ou l'hétérosexualité, ne lisez pas ce texte même si, franchement, il est tout mignon, soft et safe.

J'ai fait quelque chose d'assez particulier niveau mise en scène que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire donc j'espère que cet OS tout mignon vous plaira également ;)

* * *

Il fait froid, aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? N'essaye pas de me mentir, je sais que tu le ressens, ce froid prenant qui te fait grincer des os à chacun de tes pas, qui bleuit tes lèvres si roses habituellement et qui glace ton cœur déjà si peu ouvert à la chaleur des fêtes. Grommèle autant que tu le veux, cela ne t'empêchera pas de devoir braver ce froid et te faufiler au milieu de la foule, toi qui en as pourtant horreur.

Noël, tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé ça, avec tous ces gens qui s'agglutinent dans les magasins, ce bourdonnement incessant et ces illuminations tape-à-l'œil. Ça te donne mal à la tête. Le pire pour toi, c'est sans aucun doute la queue interminable au KFC pour pouvoir récupérer le précieux poulet symbolisant cette fête. Je le vois, cet agacement qui grandit en toi, qui s'enroule et s'accroche à ton être tel des ronces à la tour d'une princesse aux cheveux d'or.

Cependant, tu ne peux me la cacher, cette petite chaleur qui éclot au creux de ton ventre. Celle-là même qui enlace les ronces de ta mauvaise humeur. Cette lave dorée au goût de miel, réconfortante, qui force ce sourire bienheureux sur ton visage. Elle te rend aussi mièvre et dégoulinant de sucre que ton être te le permet. Tous ces couples idiots te paraissent bien plus supportables désormais, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, ne réponds pas, je sais que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison, après tout, je sais tout de toi. Je suis une part de toi. Oui, cette petite voix insupportable qui t'agace à tout bout de champ mais qui ne sait pas mentir, c'est ça !

Oh, non, n'essaye pas de détourner mon attention en feignant une mauvaise humeur artificielle. Je sais ce que ce signifie ce petit sourie béat. N'essaye même pas de t'en détacher, je t'en empêcherai. Je sais à qui tu penses. Tu penses à celui qui t'a forcé à te réveiller de bon matin à grand renfort de cris, de chants et de guirlandes. Celui qui t'a mis dehors pour aller chercher ce poulet, situé à bien trois stations de votre petit nid. Celui qui, alors que tu sortais, s'entremêlait dans les dernières guirlandes et boules à accrocher, son sourire solaire aux lèvres. Oh, ricane, ricane, quand je te disais que tu étais sous son charme, que tu ne pouvais te passer de lui, je ne mentais pas. Que ne ferais-tu pas par amour ?

Ton soleil. Ton oiseau chantant. Ta princesse aux cheveux d'or. Celui qui, à défaut de te faire apprécier Noël, rend cette fête un peu moins intolérable. Du moins, c'est ce dont tu souhaites te persuader. Tu ne me trompes pas, moi, jamais. Tu es bien trop amoureux, oui, amoureux, même toi tu ne te voiles pas la face sur ce sujet, pour ne pas apprécier la fête des amoureux. Après tout, Noël est la fête est la fête des amoureux par excellence, du moins, pour vous deux. La Saint-Valentin, c'est surfait. Et puis… ton valentin n'aime pas le chocolat.

Comment pourrais-tu détester une fête qui te permet de passer du temps avec ton oiseau chantant ? Une nuit complète, en dehors du travail, en dehors des cours, rien que tous les deux, l'un et l'autre n'ayant qu'un objectif en tête : prendre soin de l'autre ? Comment pourrais-tu ne pas apprécier une fête qui te permet, dans ton emploi du temps chargé, de te dégager une soirée rien que pour lui ? Une fête où, tard le soir, au fond du lit ou sur la table, vous pourrez vous frôler, vous caresser, où vos lèvres se scelleront pour ne plus jamais se séparer, où la chaire de l'autre sera le seul moyen d'apaiser le brasier qui brûle en toi ?

Une fête où tu le verras sourire. Rien que pour toi. Seulement à toi.

Tu peux essayer d'en persuader les autres, mais tu ne me la fais pas, à moi. Depuis que tu es avec Hizashi, tu aimes profondément Noël. Tu fais même partie de ceux qui prévoient des mois à l'avance le cadeau à offrir à l'être aimé. Ne me mens pas. Ne te voile pas la face. Ah, je préfère ce petit sourire là, voilà ! Tu vois que tu aimes bien Noël.

Ton oiseau chanteur te l'a fait aimer.

La sens-tu, cette odeur de pain d'épices brûlé accroché à ses cheveux, à ses vêtements ? Les entends-tu, ces plaintes et couinements qui étouffent les chants puissants des petits choristes en herbe ? La ressens-tu, cette douceur sous la pulpe de tes doigts, cette chaleur tout contre toi, qui ne cesse ne t'envahir, de te submerger ? Tu t'y sens bien, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, impossible de détester cette fête qui te permet de passer du temps avec ton soleil.

Ah, mais qui vois-tu par là-bas ? Ne seraient-ce pas des élèves à toi ? Je ressens ta surprise. Ils sont deux et ils semblent avoir complètement oublié le monde qui les entoure. Leurs regards sont si intenses que c'en est indécent. Tu es gêné. Tu sais, Hizashi et toi n'êtes pas si différents lorsque vous vous croyez seuls, il n'y a pas à être embarrassé. Ils sont jeunes en plus. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient en couple. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs, pas vrai ? Qui aurait cru que ton petit protégé et celui d'All Might s'amouracheraient ainsi ?

Tout dans leurs gestes montre l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un pour l'autre. Le petit brocoli n'arrête pas de rougir face au sourire charmant de l'aubergine. Ils se partagent la même boîte de poulet. Ah, ils viennent de se frôler en voulant prendre la même cuisse de poulet, ils ont l'air au comble de la gêne, c'est beau la jeunesse ! Ils te rappellent la tienne, hein ? Comment ne pas s'en souvenir, on dirait vous deux à vos débuts. Te souviens-tu de sa déclaration ? Oh oui, tu t'en souviens, c'est elle qui t'a définitivement confirmé que tu étais amoureux de ce garçon.

 _C'était lors d'une douce nuit d'été. Les cigales s'étaient endormies et le ciel dégagé permettait aux étoiles de veiller sur vous. Elles observaient le petit spectacle que vous offriez. Tu étais avec tes amis, ton oiseau chantant à l'avant, Nemuri, la fane de cuir, à l'arrière et toi au milieu. Je ne sais plus trop quel âge vous aviez, mais toi, tu t'en souviens très bien, non ? Fin collège, début lycée ? Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Ah, milieu lycée ! Je n'étais pas loin._

 _Depuis que votre petit trio s'était formé, vous aviez pris l'habitude de sortir faire le tour de la ville la nuit, qu'il vente, pleuve ou neige. Vous adoriez explorer la ville de nuit, lorsqu'il ne restait plus que vous trois dans les rues .C'était comme si vous étiez seuls au monde, que la ville vous appartenait, que rien ne pouvait vous blesser. Vous étiez comme dans un autre monde, votre monde. Vous adoriez cette sensation. Tu aimais beaucoup vos petites excursions, c'est bien l'une des seules choses que tu ne niais pas à l'époque, n'est-ce pas ? Cette chaleur se répandant dans le creux de ton ventre, le petit sourire en coin que tu n'arrivais pas à arracher de ta bouche, le bien-être que tu ressentais lorsque tu étais avec eux, avec lui. Ces sorties te permettaient de passer un moment privilégié avec lui, même si Nemuri était toujours avec vous. Nemuri, presque aussi extravertie que ton oiseau chantant, forte de caractère et pas taiseuse pour un sou ! Nemuri qui, ce soir, pourtant, se faisait plus discrète qu'une souris. Chose assez inhabituelle pour que tu le remarques sans que je ne te le souffle à l'oreille. C'était une soirée spéciale, après tout, celle marquant les plus belles années de ta vie, tu ne le savais pas encore mais Nemuri si. Une soirée si spéciale qu'elle savait qu'elle devait être discrète._

 _La soirée où ta princesse aux cheveux d'or allait se déclarer._

 _Pourtant, c'était bien mal parti pour ! La discrétion de votre amie avait eu pour conséquence directe l'agitation de ton oiseau chantant. Il parlait plus, plus fort et plus vite que d'habitude. Cela aurait dû te plaire, ou au moins t'amuser, de le voir aussi gêné – car il l'était. Tu le savais qu'il l'était. Tu l'avais déjà très bien cerné. Cependant, ce soir-là, tu n'étais pas réceptif aux émotions des autres. Tu broyais du noir. Ça avait commencé à la seconde même où Hizashi avait ouvert la bouche. La cause : Hizashi lui-même ou plutôt ses déboires amoureux. Pourtant, la nouvelle aurait dû te ravir, ton soleil venait de casser avec sa nouvelle ex-copine ! La voie était libre, mais… c'est comme si elle venait voler ce moment qui t'était précieux rien qu'en se trouvant au centre de l'attention. Elle n'avait pas le droit de voler ce moment, il n'était rien qu'à vous trois._

 _Ça te faisait vraiment mal de l'entendre parler d'une autre alors que toi, tu l'aimais. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, tu le savais, tu étais son meilleur ami et il n'aimait même pas les garçons, tu en étais certain. Grosse erreur. Ton oiseau chantant essayait juste de te faire comprendre tant bien que mal qu'il était libre. Libre pour toi. Ça, tu t'en rendrais compte des années plus tard, en discutant du moment avec ton homme. C'était maladroit mais c'était vraiment mignon et tu t'en serais rendu compte si tu ne broyais pas tant de noir._

 _Il avait écrit une chanson. Une chanson d'amour. Tu voulais pleurer. Pourquoi te faisait-il tant de mal ? Pourtant, tu aurais dû être heureux pour lui, heureux qu'il ait retrouvé si vite quelqu'un qui panserait ses plaies. Ami indigne. Tu te flagellais pour un rien à l'époque lorsque cela concernait ton oiseau chantant. Celui-ci vous parlait justement d'un nouvel amour, pour lequel il avait écrit cette chanson. Une chanson pour avouer ses sentiments, rien que ça. Son problème ? Il n'avait pas encore de tempo. L'amertume te brûlait l'estomac et les larmes tes yeux._

 _Vous étiez arrivés à la fin de votre périple : dans le parc de la ville. Ce périple gâché par ta mauvaise humeur à tes yeux. Ta mauvaise humeur ayant entraîné le mutisme de Nemuri et la gêne d'Hizashi. Tu as vite trouvé un prétexte pour t'éloigner, laissant ton soleil clamer son amour pour une inconnue à votre amie occupée à tanguer sur une balançoire. Tu ne fus pas très long, à peine le temps de te racler la gorge pour la dénouer et te voilà revenu. Tu ne voulais pas accentuer le malaise et amener des questions gênantes. Pourtant, à ton retour, Nemuri avait disparu. Elle était déjà rentrée, t'apprit Hizashi. Voilà que tu faisais fuir ton entourage, maintenant !_

 _« J'ai trouvé un tempo ! Ça… tu peux me donner ton avis ? »_

 _Tu sentais le malaise, la gêne dans sa voix. Ton oiseau chantant avait toujours était très sincère et gêné dans ses sentiments amoureux. Tu ne voulais pas le blesser alors qu'il t'ouvrait la porte de son cœur et t'exposait ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'une petite chanceuse. Tu as soupiré, tu t'es rapproché du banc sur lequel il s'est assis, une chape de plomb dans l'estomac, et tu t'es installé à ses côtés. Il s'est tortillé pour se mettre à califourchon sur ce banc, s'est rapproché et t'a fixé. Il était sérieux. Tu t'es mis à fixer tes pieds. Il a pris une courte mais forte inspiration, puis commencé à chantonner :_

 _« Mon être à peine endeuillé,_

 _C'est le cœur battant la chamade_

 _Que ce regard attentionné m'a immergé_

 _Dans cet océan empli de douces sérénades._

 _Ton rire cristallin,_

 _Mon cœur qui manque un battement,_

 _Je le sens, bientôt c'est la fin_

 _Je me mets à imaginer un nous._

 _Ce sourire aussi doux qu'un soleil,_

 _Ces œillades dépourvues de façade,_

 _Cette myriade de détails m'émerveille._

 _J'aimerai te dire I love you._

 _Dis-moi oui amour,_

 _Car, je t'annonce, le cœur lourd,_

 _Cette pompe chaude en émois,_

 _Que cet amour, c'est toi. »_

 _Tes yeux se noyaient sous tes larmes, tu avais pincé tes lèvres et tu étais à deux doigts de la fuite pure et simple. Pourtant, toutes ces émotions négatives changèrent soudainement. Tu n'étais pas loin du malaise tant tes émotions bouillonnaient en toi. Sa main chaude s'était posée sur la tienne. Non, plutôt, le bout de ses doigts frôlait les tiens, essayant de s'y accrocher. Tu n'y croyais pas. Cette chanson… elle était pour toi ? N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? En relevant la tête, puis le regard, tu as croisé le sien, incertain, gêné et débordant d'affection et d'attente._

 _Bien sûr qu'elle était pour toi, cette chanson !_

 _Tu avais répondu à sa déclaration par un éclat de rire incontrôlable, tu avais eu besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions, tandis que tes doigts se mêlaient aux siens._

Impossible à oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, Nemuri avait été toute excitée la semaine qui avait suivi, tu te souviens ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait, si elle te voyait les bras pleins de poulet sur le chemin du retour de chez vous ? « Il te mène par le bout du nez ! » Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais. Oui, elle n'a pas tout à fait raison non plus, vous vous menez par le bout du nez mutuellement. En tout cas, c'est le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger que tu ouvres ta porte, entendant au loin ta princesse aux cheveux d'or se battre contre une guirlande, prêt à passer un joyeux Noël.


End file.
